A Game Of Tennis
by IcyTanya
Summary: Yami broke his racquet while playing tennis, and SETO lent him his racquet! And he forgot to give it back. Uh Oh! YYS


Disclaimer- Even if I did own it (and that's an enormous if) I would probably not make it this way, it's just an idea that SilverSakura gave to me (she's better than any of my muses any day)

If you don't like yaoi don't read, please review and please don't flame because flames make me laugh, hysteria I suppose.

* * *

It was the last period of school before the wonderful weekend and, as luck would have it, it was Games class. They were in groups of three and playing different types of games. Seto, Yami Bakura and Yami were together in a group, they were supposed to be playing tennis. Not that the 'supposed' should be considered so-called, not at all! If anything, perhaps Yami Bakura and Yami were a bit too enthusiastic about it. As was proved when Yami's racquet broke. Seto was on the sidelines quite happily working on his laptop. Having drawn the short stick he would have to wait until something happened to prevent the other two from playing he would just have to sit and watch. He was sitting, but who knows how much he was watching? Quite a bit though, since the second the strings on Yami's racquet broke he jumped up and went over to him. 

"Here's my racquet, you can use it on the condition that no one finds out that I didn't play," he said hardly paying attention to the answer, after all who could resist _that _offer?

Yami weighed his options and it wasn't a hard decision, he grabbed the racquet and went to his court, "Thanks, Kaiba" he replied.

In a second the two yamis were smashing balls at each other again. A few of those balls were never to be seen again except, perhaps, in the land of the lost. In fact, if you listened carefully enough you could probably hear a tinny voice singing, "He smashed a ball into the air, it fell on earth I know not where."

But that is another story, in our story racquets come into more account. Specifically the racquet Seto gave Yami and Yami forgot to give back until nearly the end of school. 'Uh Oh!' he thought panicking, he called to the others, "I have to go get something and return it to someone, don't wait for me. I'll be back later, Yugi!" The others, consisting of Mai, Anzu, Bakura, Marik, Honda, Jou, Yugi and the other two yamis looked puzzled but when Yugi just smiled sweetly and refused to ask where he was going the others reluctantly turned their minds to other things. He ran to his gym locker and got the racquet and ran out again getting quite a few black looks and scowls in the process. He fidgeted outside for a moment, 'Why did I tell them not to wait? Facing Kaiba alone is not something I want to do." he gulped and made up his mind to go alone. He walked for some time and it was getting to be dusk when he reached, surprisingly the big Kaiba house 'Or rather mansion' Yami noted to himself, didn't look quite so fearsome. In the red glare of the setting sun it looked quite homely and seemed to welcome visitors, it was made to be filled with the laughter of children. Yami felt the sadness radiating into his heart but he pushed all these thoughts out of his mind, 'You're here to return Seto's tennis racquet, not to reflect on his house. And definitely not to convince him to smile more or anything' he added as the thought came unbidden to his mind that Seto with his trench coat flaring out and a cocky smile on his face would clinch the picture. He went to the front of the house and hesitantly rung the doorbell, when the door was opened by a butler Yami had schooled his features into a mask of indifference, 'Kaiba must have been rubbing onto me' he thought frowning.

"The master is in his room," the cultured voice of the butler cut through his musings. The sniff he gave when Yami entered made Yami dearly want to say, 'fat old oaf' but he suppressed the desire and moved into the house only then realizing how big the house really was. He turned to the butler and asked, "Where is Kaiba's room anyway?"

The butler looked down his nose at poor Yami and replied snobbishly, "On the top of the stairs, first at the right"

Yami nodded carelessly and went up the stairs which seemed a lot too long for comfort, 'it is at times like this that I wish I was Kaiba' Yami thought when he reached the top of the stairs gasping and panting. 'First door on the right' he reminded himself and knocked on said door, when no one answered he frowned and pushed the door open, 'Is he alright?' he called out, "Kaiba!" once but still no answer. His mouth fell when he got his first sight of the room, the color of the walls were red, 'the color of my eyes' he realized with some shock. The ceiling was covered with pictures of him, 'Quite tastefully organized' he admitted to himself and the carpet on the ground was like a deck of cards, 'My deck of cards' Yami thought, sewn together. The bed and the furniture was furnished in the same way, but much more intricate; it was all a blaze of red, black and yellow and in small squares there were different pictures, 'Not only dueling pictures,' he noted, 'he must have been spying on me to get so many different poses'. Yami started blushing, 'But why?' that was before his gaze fell on the screen of the laptop which was booted up and ready to go. The screen was covered with pictures of him, there were even pictures of the morning; pictures of him playing tennis. He went over and scrolled through the pictures, amazed beyond _dis_belief. He noticed two minimized window boxes as well. He opened one of them and there were links, 'My voice?' Yami thought 'He _recorded_ my _voice_?' he clicked on one of the links and heard himself saying, "I'll win for sure, Kaiba!"

'So he didn't challenge me to all those duels just for the heck of it after all.' Yami thought vaguely surprised. He clicked on the other and it opened to show a Live Journal. 'Oh Ra!' he thought as his eyes fell on the entry which Seto had obviously been writing before he disappeared into thin air. He read through the whole thing quickly, _Yea, I got a really good picture of the object of my obsession playing tennis. Obsession indeed, I can't get him off my mind and it's really affecting my sleep. I'm actually getting some! Okay, that was weird-;; Anyone else here read Tom Clancy's books or the 'Da Vinci Code'? I really liked those. Well, the tri- colored haired certain someone coming into my mind again. Better go take a shower, ta ta everyone!_

It was signed _Ice Blue Eyes_. 'That seemed a bit too fan-girlish for Kaiba' "This cannot be happening!" Yami said the last part out loud. He stiffened when he heard a smooth voice behind him saying, "Oh, but it is. And you have no one but yourself to blame, _Pharaoh_"

He whirled around in the chair. "Ka…Kaiba," he stammered blushing hard enough to start looking like a tomato. Seto was dripping with water and surrounded by steam and the only thing he was wearing was a towel, 'Of course he is you idiot,' Yami berated himself, 'He just got out of the bathroom'

"I believe my name is Seto," he replied smirking.

Yami tried to rise to the challenge in Seto's voice but in the end he simply shook his head and motioned in the general direction of the walls and the room, "What?" was all he could get out. The walls of his lungs seemed to have grown closer for no reason. Seto glanced around, "I thought that was rather obvious, Yami"

"But when?" he finally burst out, "Why are you always so nasty then? And behave as if you don't care about anything!"

Seto looked at him sadly. He slowly kneeled down in front of him and sighed, "It happened some time ago. I behave nastily because I was worried, I couldn't bear rejection. I've already lost to you too many times and besides, it was the only way I could make you talk to me" he looked up at Yami, "I care about you and Mokuba, and that's really all," he whispered softly and leaned up to capture his lips. It was a close-mouthed kiss but Yami found his answers. When Seto pulled away he hugged the taller boy. "What do you want from me, _Seth_?" he asked suddenly afraid of the answer

"Forever," he stood up and pulled, "With you my _Pharaoh_."


End file.
